


A bet is a bet

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: “ anything? “ Aaron smirks mysterious, Robert nods his head. Aaron thinks for a moment before coming up with an idea. “ Charity is planning that striper night isn’t she? “ he quizzes, smiles smugly seeing the terror in his husbands face. “ if you lose my bet to do a whole day of shifting scrap you have to strip. In front of the whole pub. ““ Your mums gonna be there! “ Robert protests, voice unusually high.Aaron shrugs his shoulders. “ a bet is a bet. “





	A bet is a bet

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?  
> There may be mistakes in this, sorry! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert snuggles up closer to his husband in bed, he wraps his arm around Aaron’s mid - section and nuzzles his nose further into his husbands neck.. He was in that half conscious stage of waking up from a really good sleep, and annoyingly he woke up for no reason. Robert starts gently placing kisses onto Aaron’s back, he smiles gently when Aaron groans softly and turns over to tug Robert closer to him. 

“ Mornin’ “ he grumbles, sleep still filling his husky voice. 

“ Morning. “ Robert whispers back, pressing his face more into Aaron’s soft yet toned chest. 

Aaron closes his eyes, he takes in a deep breath when he gets the whiff of Robert’s ridiculously, over priced shower gel in his husbands blonde, messy hair. 

“ mmmh. M’need go to work. “ Aaron half slurs, half falling back to sleep. 

“ Don’t go in then. “ Robert replies softly, hugging Aaron tighter around his waist. 

Basically holding him prisoner in his own blood bed. 

 

“ Can’t, Ellis is off. “ he mentions, slowly. 

“ I’ll help. “ 

That makes Aaron more awake now. He shifts backwards and looks at his sleepy husband, that brings a small grin to his face. He loves that only him can see how peaceful and handsome Robert looks in the morning, not like he’ll ever say that out loud and taken the piss out of. 

Robert pouts when he’s lost the warmth of his husband, he shoves up anyway to look at him through half sleepy eyes. 

“ You? “ Aaron mocks. 

“ Yeh me. What’s wrong with that? “ Robert comments back offended. 

Aaron scoffs. “ What’s not wrong with that. “ 

“ I can do manual work! “ he pouts. 

“ Yeh okay, back in your donkey days yeh but now? No chance. “ Aaron tells him cheekily. “ Especially with your sore back last week. “ he adds, using that as an insult. 

“ I only had a sore back because I pulled a muscle! “ Robert defends stubbornly. 

Aaron laughs at him. “ Yeh becos you were at your desk all day! You can’t do that as much anymore Rob, your nearing 70 -“ 

“ I’m 33! “ 

Aaron shrugs. “ Still ancient. “ 

Robert playfully pushes Aaron.  
“ fuck off, “ he tickles Aaron’s sides and laughs more when the brunette squirms in laughter and discomfort. “ You got nothing to say! All those chocolates you been eating haven’t exactly helped your waistline. “ He adds mockingly. 

Aaron fake gasps. “ You calling me fat! “ 

“ No, I’m saying because you’re getting older it’s piling on a bit. “ 

“ I am not old! “ Aaron tells him through a non serious voice. 

“ and I’m not old either! “ Robert repeats through a chuckle. He low ( high ) key loves their little insultingly banter. “ I am going to show you how I am not old either! “ he tells him, he is not letting this down. 

“ Fine. “ Aaron agrees. Too easily for Robert’s liking. 

“ I’m going to put a bet on actually. “ he announces, sitting up straighter as he crosses his legs. 

Aaron frowns softly “ A bet? “ 

“ yep. “ he makes sure to pop the ‘ p. ‘ “ if I lose, I’ll give you a month of sex and I’ll do whatever you want. “ he challenges. 

“ A month? We already have loads of sex! “ Aaron laughs. 

“ I’ll do whatever you want then.” 

“ anything? “ Aaron smirks mysterious, Robert nods his head. Aaron thinks for a moment before coming up with an idea. “ Charity is planning that striper night isn’t she? “ he quizzes, smiles smugly seeing the terror in his husbands face. “ if you lose my bet, you have to do a whole day of shifting scrap and then you have to strip in front of the whole pub. “ 

“ Your mums gonna be there! “ Robert protests. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. “ a bet is a bet. “ 

He isn’t backing down on a bet. No chance. Even if it means he will strip in the pub half of the village. “ Fine. If I lose, I’ll do the striper thing, and if I win I’ll do whatever I want with you. “ he pauses for a moment. “ in the bedroom. I will show you all my kinky fantasies. “ 

Aaron gulps harder, feeling himself get hot and hard.  
“ Fine.” He chokes out. 

He low key wants Robert to win, he wants Robert to show him all of the kinks he has. 

::::::::::: 

An hour in the work shift Robert is annoyingly good at shifting scrap. Which makes Aaron grumble to himself, because one he is losing a bet, two ( which is even more annoying ) - he wants Robert to try his kinks on him, and three, three! Robert looks so damm handsome. The unusual sunny day in February, making his blonde hair blonder, making his freckles more visible, his muscles looking so attractive as they flex. 

How dare his incredibly handsome husband do this to Aaron? It’s just offensive to be this attractive. 

“ How you getting on then? “ Aaron shouts over to Robert, he walks over carrying two cups of coffee. 

“ Never been better. “ Robert replies back smugly, he accepts the cup of coffee and sips on the dark, milky liquid. 

Aaron smirks. “ Not tired yet gramps. “ 

“ Gramps? “ Robert repeats with a mocking look. “ That in itself is cringe-y. “ 

“ Hmm. “ he hums in response, puts his cup down into the roof of an old car. He leans against it and watches his husband work. 

Robert catches eyes with his husband but carries in taking out an engine. “ not helping then? “ he comments, secretly likes Aaron watching him. 

“ We agreed that you were doing the manual work. “ 

Robert huffs, half huffing from lifting the engine from the car to the other side of the scrapyard and from laughing. 

“ how I’m I getting on husband? Not too ancient now am I? “ he comments smugly. 

Aaron rolls his eyes at the smugness of his idiot husband. “ You have only done it for an hour. “ he points out, he smirks when he sees Robert’s eyes widen a tad. “ Lets try for another 8 hours shall we? “ he says to him, he walks past him as he pats Robert’s back and walks into the cabin. 

When he watches Aaron leave to go inside he mutters a ‘ fuck ‘ under his breath. He is slightly tired of lifting countless scrap already and it’s only 09:00! He isn’t going to show Aaron that. No. He is too stubborn and his pride won’t let him back down. 

:::::::::: 

Aaron has been watching his husband work for the past 2 hours, whilst he has been doing boring, can’t be arsed doing numbers, paperwork. It is nearing 14:00, he has been gazing at Robert’s sweaty, oily body the whole time. He is semi hard, he just wants those strong hands over his body, taking him down into pieces till he is whimpering mess, and then let his husband build him back up again. 

Aaron is pleased to know Robert hasn’t noticed him staring through the window, because it’s quite creepy seeing two eyes staring at ya through the blinds. 

He sighs. Robert has done a good job, surprising actually, when all he does is pencil pushing for a living. He is glad Robert is winning, he just wants to be in their bed sweaty, whimpering, painfully hard mess whilst Robert shows all his kinks to him. God, if anyone heard him think all this they would call him soft, and maybe little bit sad. 

:::::::::::: 

“ Told ya. “ Robert let out smugly, the massive smirk spreading from ear to ear. He sat on the edge of Aaron’s desk, as he was at Robert’s. 

“ What? “ he pushes out, unable to concentrate by the sight in front of him. His husband sweaty, his slightly long hair messy making his flushed face make him look adorable yet breathtaking. Robert had his overalls wrapped around his slightly toned waistline, which showed off his toned arms and chest. 

Aaron is desperate to feel Robert’s biceps. 

“ I’ve done a whole day of scrapping. “ he tells his husband proudly. 

“ Congratulations on your achievement, your certificate with rainbows and sparkling glitter will be delivered next week. “ Aaron tells him beyond sarcastically. 

Robert gives him the dead panned look before grinning again. “ I won the bet! I don’t have to strip off in the Woolpack! “ he tells him smugly. “ and I’m not old either, “ he adds. 

“ Such a child you. “ He mocks with his eyebrows deepening. 

Robert just shrugs his shoulders. He gets up as he straddles his husband on the black spin chair. He plants a wet, sweaty kiss on Aaron’s mouth which leaves him moaning loudly. 

“ I guess I’ll be planning on whatever I do to you in the bedroom room. “ He whispers teasingly. 

Aaron gulps down, the red from his neck raising up to his cheeks. He feels his cock grow with interest. 

“ Like what? “ he whispers turning into a moan when Robert slides his hand down into his briefs. 

“ I’ll be handcuffing you to the bed, make you a whimpering mess for me all night. I make you wait and wait, even when I’m fucking you with a dildo. “ Robert moans against Aaron’s neck, gripping Aaron’s hard, leaking cock in his hand. 

“ Yeh? “ he moans out. 

“ I keep touching you all over, making you have a orgasm denial, as make you beg like a thirsty slut you are - “ he doesn’t carry on as he passionately kisses Aaron on the lips. He comes in Robert’s hand, and they have another round before going back to the Mill. 

Robert does try out his kinks on Aaron, to say Aaron isn’t hard again at the prospect of his husbands sexual fantasies as a understatement.


End file.
